1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor package structures and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to semiconductor package structures having a glass substrate and manufacturing methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical sensor devices are widely used in health monitors to determine physiological characteristics of a person because of a non-invasive nature. For example, a health monitor having an optical sensor device (e.g., an oxihemometer) is a non-invasive apparatus for monitoring a person's blood oxygen saturation. An optical sensor device may be placed on a thin part of the person's body, usually a fingertip or earlobe, or in the case of an infant, across a foot. For example, the optical sensor device passes two or more wavelengths of light through the body part to a photodetector. A changing absorbance at each of the wavelengths is measured, allowing the health monitor to determine absorbance of pulsing blood.